Hi Mom, I'm Gay
by Ragazzabella
Summary: Mark and Roger pay a visit to Marks parents to tell them he's gay. MR slash. My 1st fic be nice! Please Read and Review!
1. Mark Knows What He Wants

I Do Not Own any of RENT!

Chapter 1-Mark Knows What He Wants

"Mark are you awake?" Roger gently shook his sleeping lover. No answer. He shook him again, still nothing. Dam Marks a heavy sleep Roger thought to himself. I know what will wake him. Roger leaned over and with great passion kissed Mark on the lips.

"Mmmm..." Mark groaned and reached up and grabbed Roger by his long hair, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"No just waiting for u to try to wake me up by kissing me." Mark always knew just how to get what he wanted with Roger.

"Thats a little manipulative." Roger said as he reached down and started to pull off Marks boxers.

"No baby not right now, we have to get ready to go visit my parents for the weekend remember."

"Of course I remember, but I know were not gonna be able to fuck there so I need to get it out of my system before we go." Roger said playfully as he started to kiss his way down Mark's chest.

"I know how you feel but I need to prepare for this. Remember my parents still don't know were a couple. This needs to all happen perfectly I mean telling them I'm gay and that I'm HIV positive all in one day they're gonna freak. And you have to charm them into liking you because the last time they saw you, you were just some drugged up guy in a band who slept with different women every night. Im pretty sure thats not someone they want there son with."

"Thats all in the past now Mark. I've changed your parents will love me. I won you over they shouldn't be that hard."

"What so to win my parents over are you planning on fucking them, cause I believe thats how you won me." Mark said sarcastically

"It's not my fault I'm amazing in bed." Roger said as he began to grope Mark. "Please babe just really quick! You know me I can barley go a day without sex how am I supposed to last a weekend? Please, you know you want to."

Roger looked at Mark with those amazing eyes and Mark knew there was no way he could say no.

"Fine." Mark said lovingly as he played with Rogers hair.

Roger had by now removed all of their clothes and was now kissing his way back up Mark, before flipping him onto his stomach and entering him. Roger knew just how to please Mark and as he was pushing deeper and deeper inside him he reached around and started to fondle Mark. The only thing that could be heard were the moans of passion from both men as they continued to fuck each others brains out.

When they finally finished they laid in each others arms, and Mark felt satisfied as he had again gotten just what he wanted out of Roger.


	2. On the Way

Chapter 2-On the Way

As they boarded the bus for Scarsdale, Mark seemed even more nervous than usual. He tried to hide it but Roger could see it in his eyes. It was good that Roger was going Mark needed him and Roger knew it. He liked feeling like he was needed.

When the bus started moving Mark let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked with sympathy

"I don't know how there going to react and I really do not wanna find out." Mark said with a hint of fear

Roger reached over and grabbed Mark's hand and gave him a reassuring kiss. "Every thing's going to be alright, I promise. What are you more nervous about telling them I'm your boyfriend or that I gave you AIDS?"

"Both they are probably gonna kill me for being gay, and you for giving me this disease."

Roger looked pained at that last comment, and Mark could tell.

"Look Rog I didn't mean it like that, I don't regret one single minute of being with you, no matter what happens I love you."

"I love you to Marky" Roger said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Mark could see the passion in his boyfriend's eyes, and he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No Roger."

"What I didn't even say anything?"

"I know what your thinking, and the answer is no I'm not gonna do it with you in the bathroom of a bus!" Mark said assertively

"Fine" Roger said with a huff as he turned away from Mark.

"You're such a drama queen Rog, you get so pouty when I won't have sex with you." Mark said with a hint of sarcasm

Roger said nothing back. They sat for a while in complete silence until Mark realized something.

"Roger I just figured out why you get so pouty when I turn down sex!" Mark exclaimed

"Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"When you were back in your drug rocker sex days you were never turned down by any girl. They all were willing to give it up to you as soon as you looked at them. So now when someone says no it hurts your ego." Mark said playfully as he played with the musicians hair.

"O yeah I'm sure thats it." Roger said as he grabbed Marks hand and pulled him into his arms.

Roger knew Mark needed to be held his sarcastic comments were just the way he was choosing to hide his nerves. Mark was glade Roger knew what he needed. When Mark was in Rogers arms he felt so safe and peaceful and for a moment everything was alright. They spent almost the entire ride this way. Just sitting there in each others arms, each one comforting the other in his own way.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3- Arrival

The bus came to a halt and Mark was jolted awake.

"Huh what" Mark said as he opened his eyes he must have fallen asleep in Rogers arms. He looked out the window and felt a knot in his stomach, they had arrived. He looked up at his love, he was asleep too. "Roger were here wake up." Mark nuzzled in closer to him and kissed his neck to wake him.

"Hey Marky." Roger said sleepily. "Are we here?"

"Yep, we better get out and look for my sister she said she would pick us up here."

They got up stretched and grabbed all of their belongings. As they stepped off the bus they looked around for Cindy but they didn't see her.

"Where is she?" The filmmaker said sounding puzzled

Roger looked around, "Oh she's right there I see her."

They walked over to her, and Mark threw his arms around her. She hugged him back then walked over to Roger and hugged him too.

"I'm so glad to see you two it's been so long! Roger you're looking better than before."

"Thanks, yeah I kicked the drug use. Thanks to Mark."

"Thats good that'll make mom happy. Mark you look scared," She said, "are you ok?"

"Im fine just a little nervous...about how they will react." He said

"Everything will be fine." She said reassuring her little brother. "Come on my cars this way and mom wanted you two to be home in time for dinner."

They walked over and got into her car. On the car ride over Cindy talked about how she thought it would be best if they waited awhile to tell mom and dad about them, and to wait until their parents really liked Roger again. They agreed and thought this was the best possible way to handle the situation.

Mark looked over at who was Roger sitting and staring out the window innocently. Mark reached up and ran his fingers through Rogers hair. When Roger looked over at him Mark looked up into his eyes and kissed him. Mark ran his tongue across Rogers lips pleading him to open his mouth, and Roger obeyed.

Cindy looked back at them in her review mirror and smiled before she exclaiming sarcastically "Oh you two get a room! I'm all about you to being together but that doesn't mean I wanna see it!"

Roger laughed as he pulled away from his lover. "What was that for?"

"Because you looked so beautiful in the sunlight, and I know that we might not get to do that the rest of the weekend. I needed to get in one last kiss just incase."

"Oh believe me Mark we will find our ways." Roger said in a playful but sexy tone.

"Oh god not something I needed to hear or think about!" Cindy joked.

They pulled into the driveway, and Mark thought he was gonna vomit. Roger sensed this and put his arm around him.

"No Roger." He said pushing his arm off of him. " My mother could be watching and I don't want her to think were up to anything."

"Even though we are." Roger said dryly picking up his bag.

Mark just shook his head, he didn't care if Roger was mad at him, he just needed to get through this. Besides Rogers pouting never lasted long.

"Hi mom!" Mark said as she opened the front door. He put down his bag and gave her a hug. He stepped back. "Mom this is Roger, I know you've met him before but he's changed, he's clean now."

Time to put on the charm Roger thought. "Hi Mrs. Cohen, how have you been?"

She looked at him apprehensively. "Hi Roger, I'm doing fine how are you?"

"I'm good he said, you look like you've lost weight since i saw you last you look wonderful."

"Oh my thank you Roger. I have as a matter of fact, 40 pounds!"

"Thats great" he said and he looked into her eyes and smiled and she smiled back and he knew he had won her over.

"Why don't you boys go up stairs and put your stuff down and freshen up for dinner. Mark you can sleep in your old room and Roger here," she said touching his arm lovingly, "can sleep in the guest room."

"Ok mom thanks." Mark said as they walked by her and went upstairs.

"Wow!" Mark said as they got to his room "You won her over in a matter of minutes. and you didn't even have to sleep with her." He said sarcastically.

"What can I say I'm amazingly charming!" Roger said as he strutted around the room.

"No I think your just cocky!" Mark laughed, picking up a pillow and throwing it at him.

Roger caught it and threw it back at Mark hitting him in the ass.

"Ow!" He said. "You threw that hard!"

Roger walked over to him and started to rub his ass. "Want me to make it all better Marky?" Roger whispered into his ear in a sexy tone.

"Wow Rog you really do have a one track mind. But as tempting as the offer is, no I want you to go to your room and get ready for dinner. I don't wanna slip and get caught."

"Fine" Roger said letting go of Marks ass. "I'll be in my room."

"Roger wait!" Mark said as he ran over to him.

"What?" Roger said in dry tone.

"Just this" Mark said as he reached up and kissed him.


	4. Dinner

Chapter 4- Dinner

"Wow mom it smells amazing!" Mark exclaimed as he walked down the stairs behind Roger. Dam I love his ass he thought as they walked into the kitchen.

"Mark's right Mrs. Cohen its smells great and looks even better."

Roger and his mom were getting along great, and Mark loved it. He started off onto a trail of thoughts about his lover when the loud closing of a door jolted him from it.

"Fuck" Mark said under his breath, "Dads home." Mark and his father never had the best relationship, they didn't see eye to eye on many things. They loved each other but it was unspoken and had never really ever been spoken of.

"Hey dad!" He heard Cindy exclaim as she walked down the stairs to the front door. "Marks home, and he brought his friend Roger."

"Roger? Isn't that the junkie who was always mooching off my boy?"

Mark looked up at Roger to see if he was hurt by his dads comment. But Roger didn't seem to care, he was used to people saying things like that about him, but it was all in the past now.

"Yeah, but its different now dad Rogers clean."

Mr. Cohen didn't say anything, he just continued his way to the kitchen.

"Oo honey it smells amazing! What did you make?" Mr. Cohen asked happily.

"Pasta!" Marks mother yelled

His dad walked into the kitchen. "Hey Mark my boy!"

"Hey dad!" Walked over and hugged his father. "Dad, you remember Roger?"

"Yes I do" He said semi-dissaprovingly. "I hear your clean now boy, is this true?"

"Yes Mr. Cohen it is, all thanks to Mark." Roger said adoringly

"Ok guys lets eat" Said Mrs. Cohen.

They all headed out of the kitchen into the dining room and sat down. Everything looked amazing and everyone was starved.

"Dig in guys" Marks mom said."Mark you look thin have you been eating enough?"

"I'm fine mom."

"You sound weak your voice isn't as loud and strong as normal."

"Don't worry Mrs. Cohen, Marks loud when he needs to be. Especially when he _wants it" _Roger said with a grin. Mark looked over at him and gave him the I-Can't-Believe-You-Just-Fucking-Said-That look. No one seem to get what he was implying except for Cindy who kicked him under the table. So Mark was still in the clear.

"Are you guys still friends with that one gay couple? What were their names?" Mrs. Cohen asked

"O you mean Collins and Angel? Yeah we are we see them all the time." Roger said.

"I'm not a big fan of the gay lifestyle." Mr. Cohen said as he put more pasta in his mouth.

"Why not honey?" His wife asked

"I dunno I just don't think I could accept it, I don't know it doesn't seem right to me." He said

"I can accept it," His mother said,"but I don't get it either."

Roger looked over at Mark during this conversation, and could see he had stopped eating and gone pale. Cindy noticed this too and tried to change the subject.

"Um mom" She said "the meal is great."

"Thanks honey" she said and went back to her gay lifestyle conversation she was having with her husband.

What weak attempt Roger thought. Now it was his turn to try and help Mark.

"Mr. Cohen" he said

"Yes?" He said looking up from his meal

"Who is your pick to win the Super Bowl this year?"

Yes it worked Roger thought as Marks dad started to go on about football teams. This conversation went on until the end of dinner. Mr. Cohen had very strong opinions about sports, so Roger pretended to too. And it worked Mr. Cohen dropped his guard and they went off into the living room to talk, while the others cleared the table.

Mark was so happy Roger had gotten him off the subject of gay relationships and that his father and him were getting along, but that conversation was all Mark could think about. He kept replaying what his father said over and over in his mind. He didn't know how he was ever going to be able to tell him now.

A loud crash jolted Mark from his thoughts. He looked down and saw he a dropped a plate. "O shit!" He exclaimed "I'm sorry mom I...I..I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry honey I'll clean it up." Cindy said bending down to where Mark was to clean up the mess. "Go upstairs and go to bed you seem tired."

Mark obeyed and walked up stairs to his room. Roger looked over as Mark went up wishing he could go with him, but no he was stuck talking about football with Marks dad.

Cindy looked into the living room and caught Rogers gaze. She could tell he wanted to go upstairs with Mark.

"Dad!" She yelled,"Can you come help us clean?"

"Sure honey I'm coming" He got up and went into the kitchen.

Roger followed,"Hey, guys I'm tired from the trip I'm gonna go up to bed."

"Ok Night Roger" Cindy said

Mark lay awake in bed waiting for Roger to come up stairs. Finally Mark heard foot steps, he prayed it was Roger.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" He said.

The door opened and Roger walked in. "Hey baby" Mark said feeling relieved.

"Hey" Roger said as he crawled on the bed over to where Mark was laying in just his boxers. He looked so fucking sexy. Roger through his leg over Mark so he was now straddling him, and he bent down and kisses his soft lips.

"I'm sorry about what your dad said at dinner" Roger said as he began to kiss Mark's neck.

"It's ok Rog I'll live." He said before pushing Roger off of him.

"What was that for?" Roger seemed surprised

"Rog you know I can't risk this while were here."

"Mark their all downstairs. I was just trying to make you feel better." Roger said seeming hurt.

"I know that Roger, but I'm still a little shook up about being here. I just need to sleep on it."

"Yes, and I just want to sleep on you" He said playfully.

"Roger go to bed please, I don't think I can resist you much longer."

Roger got off the bed and bent down and kissed Mark one last time before turing out the light and heading to bed. "I love you" He whispered into the darkness


	5. A Sleepless Night

Chapter 5- A Sleepless Night

Roger laid in bed unable to sleep, his thoughts kept drifting back to the man in the next room. Maybe I do have a one track mind he thought, Maybe Marks right. He rolled over and looked at the clock it was 3:00 am Fuck he thought I just wanna sleep why is this so hard?

Just then the door opened. Roger looked up, and standing in the door frame illuminated by the moonlight was Mark. Roger was ecstatic for a moment until he realized why Mark had come in, he was crying.

"Oh my god Mark what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I...just...need..." Mark said through sobs

"Mark come here" Roger said holding out his arms

Mark walked over and sat down next to him, and Roger put his arms around him and held on tight.

"Baby calm down tell me what's wrong." Roger pleaded.

"I...had..a..."

"Shh shh shh, calm down honey"

Mark sat for a second crying then regained his composure. He took a deep breath.

"I had a dream sniff that I told my parents I was gay, and my dad yelled at me and told me to leave the house. And then I told them you gave me AIDS sniff sniff and..and my father he threatened to kill you if you ever came near me again. So you ran out of the house and I ran after you and you sob were gone!" Mark broke down in tears again

"Oh shh calm down Mark. I would never do that to you, even if your parents say that I will still find a way to be with you. I love you baby." Roger said in a soothing voice

"But...what..if..my father still...doesn't except me...what if he does sob...throw me out of the sniff house?" Mark looked up at Roger like a child would his mother. Looking for love a reassurance.

"Mark thats not gonna happen, I won't let it. We will make your dad see the beauty of our relationship."

"Thanks Roger," Mark said through tears."Can you just hold me a little while longer?"

"Of course Marky anytime."

They sat like that for what seemed liked hours. Roger looked over at the clock, it was 4:30. He looked down, Mark was asleep in his arms, his face still wet with tears."Mark Mark wake up" Mark stirred and looked up at Roger. "You better go back into your own room so your parents don't wake up and find us in here together."

"Fuck them" Mark said,"They're gonna find out anyway. I just wanna lay here with you."

"Mark I know there gonna find out anyway but do you really want them to find out like this?"

"No, good point. Ok I'll go back to my room." Before he got up he pushed Roger down and kissed him long and hard on the lips. "Thank you for comforting me Rog, I needed that"

"Anytime Marky. Now go back to bed." As Mark stood up Roger playfully slapped his ass.

"Ow! God Roger by the time we leave here my ass is gonna be so sore!" Mark said jokingly

"Believe me, thats not the only reason it'll be sore" Roger said with wink

Dam, Mark thought as he walked out of the room, Roger knew how to make anything Mark said into something dirty and sex related. And he loved that about him!


	6. Alone

Chapter 6- Alone

Mark sat stretched out on the couch with Roger between his legs. Marks parents and Cindy had gone out for the day to run errands and what not. Mark played with Rogers hair while Roger sat surfing through the channels. He was so indecisive. Suddenly the Phone rang startling Roger and he jumped slightly.

"Hello" Mark said

"Hi Mark its mom. Are you and Roger doing ok?"

"Yes, mom were fine." Mark said as he slipped his hand down Rogers shirt and started to rub his muscular chest.

"Thats good. Cindy is on her way home, your father and I are going to go see a movie, but we will be home in a couple hours. Will you two be ok?"

"Yes, mom we've lived on our own for a while now I think we'll be ok." He said dry tone

"Ok honey Cindy will be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Mark hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Roger asked clearly not really caring as he flipped through the channels.

"Just mom saying that Cindy is on her way home and they will be home in a couple hours."

"I'm bored" Roger said, "There's nothing on tv."

"I think I can fix that." Mark said, "Come up here baby"

Roger scooted himself up onto Marks lap, and Mark bent down and kissed his boyfriend.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not bored anymore." Roger moaned into Marks ear.

"I'm glad I could help." He said as Roger began to kiss his neck.

"No Roger." Mark said pulling away. Roger looked annoyed that Mark kept stopping him every time he tried to kiss him.

"What now, you started this and now your pushing me away?"

"Its not like that Rog, I wanna continue this but don't kiss my neck I don't want you to give me a hickey while were here."

"Fine" Roger said.

He brought his lips up to meet Marks. Roger parted his lips and touched his tongue to Marks soft lips begging him to part them. Mark opened his mouth and their tongues met. They began to slide down the couch and Roger was now on top of the filmmaker. Roger reached under Marks shirt and pulled it over his head, and Mark did the same to him. Roger began to unbutton Marks pants and reach down them.

Just then the door opened. They parted their lips and looked up. Cindy walked in, and there on the couch was her little brother with another man on top of him. Both of their shirts were on the floor and Rogers hand was down her brothers pants.

'Fuck..You Guys!" Cindy exclaimed when she walked in.

"Thats what we were on our way to doing until you walked in." Roger said with a laugh, licking his lips and going down for another kiss.

"Fine she said, do what you want but please go upstairs. I wanna watch tv, and I don't wanna think about what you two are doing. So try and be quiet!"

"I don't think thats possible, Marks a screamer!" Roger said playfully

"Fuck you Roger I am not! If any one is its you!" Mark said as he hit Roger on the arm.

They got off the couch and grabbed their shirts. As they started up stairs they heard Cindy say something to the tune of not wanting to sit down on the couch for fear off what was on it.

"Don't worry Cindy. Didn't you see we didn't have our pants off there's nothing on the couch..yet." Roger yelled down sarcastically.

"Fuck off Roger!" Cindy yelled after him.

They got up to Marks room as fast as they could. They threw their shirts down and tore off each others pants. Mark feeling assertive, pushed Roger down on the bed and got on top of him.

"Wow, Mark!" Roger said "I've never seen this side of you. I'm turned on."

Mark slid Rogers boxers off and started to kiss his way down him. Roger moaned with passion, he liked Mark being assertive in bed for once. They flipped over and began to fuck each other.

Down stairs all Cindy could hear were the sounds of her brother fucking another man. And it freaked her out. She kept trying to turn the Tv up louder but it wasn't working. She was getting annoyed. "Shut the fuck up you two!" she yelled up to them.

"F..f..f..fuck...ah...ah...ah..off!" Roger yelled down in between moans.

Finally she heard one last loud moan, then the noise stopped. Yes! She thought there done! After about 10 minutes off peace, the noises started up again! Shit she was pissed. Finally after an hour and half of off and on moaning it stopped for good!

Up stairs Mark and Roger were laying panting in each others arms.

"See Mark I told you I would find away to be able to fuck you this weekend." Roger said proudly.


	7. Getting Ready

Chapter 7- Getting Ready

Cindy hung up the phone and walked up the stairs. She reached Mark's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard a voice inside say

"Cindy, who the fuck else would it be."

"Fine come in"

She opened the door and went in. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing the blissful expression on her little brothers face. They were both laying on the bed and Mark was resting his head on Rogers chest. Mark closed his eyes as Roger began to run his fingers through Marks hair. They were so cute together she thought.

"Is there something you need sis?" Mark asked lifting his head from Rogers chest.

"Yeah, mom just called their movie just got over and they wanted to know if we wanted to meet them for dinner in an hour or so?"

"Sure why not." Mark said

"Ok we will probably leave in about 45 minutes so if you two need to shower or anything I would do that now. You think you can manage to get your hair done in that amount of time Roger?" She said sarcastically

Roger grabbed a pillow and through it at her as she walked out of the room.

"Come on babe we should probably get in the shower." Mark said as he pushed him self off the bed.

"Ugh I don't wanna." Roger whined

"Get your ass up off the bed Roger! Unless you wanna smell like sex when we go to dinner with my parents." Mark said assertively

"Uh fine." Roger got up and went over to Mark wrapping his arms around him and grabbing his ass. "Your sexy when you boss me around." Roger said licking his lips.

They walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

"Oo I haven't had a hot shower with you in a while." Mark said as he rubbed Rogers chest.

"I like it." Roger said in a tone that made Mark weak in the knees.

20 minutes later they stepped out of the shower look very refreshed and _satisfied_.

Mark playfully slapped Rogers ass as he went into the guest room to get dressed. Roger responded by turing around and pulling Mark in for a kiss. Cindy looked up the stairs and saw the two men in nothing but towels in the middle of a passionate kiss. She just shook her head and yelled something about them always being horny. Roger continued to kiss Mark as lifted his hand and flipped her off. The lovers pulled away and retreated to their rooms to get dressed.

Mark came out of his room after getting dressed and went down stairs to find his sister. Roger was still fixing his hair and he wanted to get her opinion on Roger. She was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey sis."

"Hey"

Mark walked over and sat down next to her. "So, what do you think of Roger?"

"Well he's kind of a sarcastic ass." She laughed

"So are you." Mark said

"True," She said. "But he seems to really love you and care for you. He really wants to protect you and see you happy. And because of that I really like him." She said rubbing Marks arm

"O Cindy" Mark said. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that."

Just then Roger walked down the stairs. "You guys talking about me?" He said.

"Hey Rog, your hair doesn't look quite perfect yet." She said throwing a pillow at him to get him back for earlier.

"Fuck you." He said throwing it back at her but missing and hitting Mark.

"Ow!" Mark said rubbing his shoulder

"O I'm sorry baby." Roger said as he walked over and began to kiss his shoulder. "I can make it all better." He whispered into his ear.

"Hello! I'm sitting right here!" Cindy yelled.

Mark stood up, causing Roger to stop kissing him. "Come on we should probably get going." They all stood up and headed toward the door. Roger followed Mark grabbing his ass as they walked out the door.


	8. I'm Gay

Chapter 8- I'm Gay

The car stopped at a red light and Cindy turned around to face Mark. "You really need to tell them tonight Mark. I mean all you have is tonight and tomorrow afternoon and then you guys are leaving."

"I know, but what am I supposed to say? Yeah I think I'm gonna order the pasta, and oh yeah I'm gay Rogers my boyfriend, and he gave me AIDS. What are you gonna order dad?"

Roger reached over and put his hand on Marks as if to say stop covering your nerves with sarcasm and just do it. Mark got the message.

"Roger I can't, I'm scared!"

"I know Marky but I also know that you can do this. They are your parents and they will love you no matter who you love. You need to do this tonight."

"Fine, I will." Mark said as he leaned into Roger. "Hold me until we get there, please. I feel safe in your arms."

"Of course I will babe." Roger reached around and put his muscular arms around Mark.

Roger could feel Mark tense up as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. As they parked the car Roger gave Mark one last kiss on the forehead before he pulled away and released his grip. As Rogers arms unwrapped from him, Mark felt like he was going to vomit.

They walked into the restaurant and looked around. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Cohen sitting around a table waiting for them. They walked over and sat down.

"Hi mom, Hi dad." Mark said as he took his seat.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Cohen. How are you tonight?" Roger said trying to be nice and charming to make this easier on Mark.

"Were doing just fine Roger. How are you?"

"I'm doing great Mrs. Cohen." Roger said as he gave Marks leg a squeeze under the table.

"I'm starved." Mr. Cohen announced. "Lets order."

They called the waiter over and everyone ordered their meals. The waiter left the table and Mark knew this was when he had to tell them.

"Mom dad." Yeah they said looking up. "I have something I need to tell you."

Being a mother Mrs. Cohen sensed the fear in her sons voice. "What is it honey?"

"You guys love me no matter what right?" Mark asked

"Of course" They both said

"Mark what's wrong your making me nervous." His mother said sounding concerned

"Ok there's something I need to tell you." He stopped for a second and Roger put his hand up on the table and grabbed Marks hand. No one seemed to notice but it reassured Mark. "I..I..I'm gay." He said looking away from his parents.

That sat in silence for what seemed like forever. A moment later Marks father now seemed to notice that Roger was holding Marks hand and he made the connection. "Is..is..is..is he your...your..." He trailed off but everyone knew what he was trying to say. Mark sat there for a minute, he couldn't bring himself to answer.

So Roger spoke for him. "Yes I am."

His mother sat in a complete stunned silence. She didn't know what to say.

"Mark..." She reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. "You are my son, and I love you no matter what. This may freak me out, and I may not get it, but I love you and I will learn to accept it."

Mark looked relived for a moment, until his father began to speak again.

"Well I won't!" He said. "I can't believe I raised a queer!"

"Dad Mark is your son." Cindy exclaimed.

"No son of mine is in love with another man."

"Dad..." That's all Mark could manage to get out. Roger looked into his eyes and he could tell he was about to cry. Rogers temper was quickly rising and he knew he couldn't keep quiet much longer.

"Honey please" Mrs. Cohen said looking at her husband.

"No! I can't accept this! I raised a son and a daughter not two daughters!"

That was the last straw. Roger snapped, no one talked to Mark like that.

"Fuck you Mr. Cohen. Mark is your son and up until he said those three words you loved and accepted him. Why the fuck can't you accept him now? He is happy and in love and has found somebody who loves him back! This is one of the best things to ever happen to your son, and now you say you hate him for it?" Roger was now on his feet and flat out yelling at Marks father.

Mark reached up and grabbed Rogers hand trying to get him to sit back down. Despite the situation Mark could not help but feel happy that Roger would defend him like this. Roger wouldn't sit he was too pissed off and he wasn't going to let this go.

Mr. Cohen stood up. "Who the fuck do you think you are. Where the hell do you come off talking to me like that?"

"Where the hell do I come off? I'll tell you where the hell I come off! I'm not gonna let you fucking talk to him like that. I love him too much to see you put him through this. If you don't like me or don't accept me I don't give a shit. Say what ever the fuck you want about me but don't talk to him like that!"

Roger looked down and saw that Mark was crying. Cindy had come over and had her arms around her brother. Mrs. Cohen was trying to get his husband to sit down, but she wasn't having any luck. Roger sat down and gently wiped the tears from under Marks eyes. "I love you." He mouthed to him.

"Mom there's is something else you need to know." He said looking up from Roger,"I...I...have AIDS."

"What?"

"I have AIDS mom. I was tested last week and it came out positive." He said in between sobs.

"O honey." She went over and hugged her son.

"Let me guess." Marks dad said. "You did this to him." He pointed at Roger

No one said anything. But Mr. Cohen put the pieces together. He remembered Mark saying something before about Roger having AIDS, and he knew.

"Fuck you! I can't believe you did this to my son! You..You...get the fuck away from my son!" He yelled

Roger didn't listen. He bent down to console the crying filmmaker.

Cindy looked up at the two men. She handed Roger her car keys. "Take him back to the house. I'll stay here with mom and dad and try and calm him down."

"Ok." Roger said taking the keys and standing up. He grabbed Marks hand and helped him up and pulled him into a kiss just to piss of Marks dad. "Lets go baby."

They started to walk towards the door and they heard Marks father yell at Roger that he was the worst thing to ever happen to his son. It took all of Rogers will power to just keep walking toward the door.


	9. Apology

Chapter 9- Apology

By the time they got home Mark had calmed down a little but he was still completely shook up. They pulled into the drive way and Roger helped Mark out of the car and into the house. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Roger pulled Mark into him and let him cry into his arms.

"Everything is completely fucked up!" Mark said. "Roger please don't leave me because of what my dad said."

"I would never do that to you. I love you and I can't think of anything that would ever make me leave you." He said kissing the top of his head.

They sat there in each others arms on the couch, until they heard the sound of the door opening. Cindy and her parents walked in. They sat up Marks face was still damp from crying and Roger still looked pissed off. But something was different in Marks eyes. He no longer looked sad and scared he looked just as pissed as Roger.

"Did you come home to tell me more about how I'm such a fuck up of a son dad?" Mark said as he got off the couch.

"Mark listen to me." His father said calmly. "I don't get this and I don't really want to accept it, but your my son so I need to learn to live with it. I love you Mark. I'm not sure what you see in him, but he seems to really care about you and I can tell he will do what ever is in his power to keep you happy and safe. If this is how you choose to live your life then I can't stand in you way." He stepped forward and hugged his son. "I over reacted at dinner and I'm sorry."

"What made you change your mind dad?"

"These two." He said motioning to Cindy and his wife. "They wouldn't let me leave the restaurant until I understood that this was good for you."

"Well thank you. I love you too dad."

Roger got up and walked over to where Mark was. He turned to Mr. Cohen "Im sorry about what happened at dinner."

"I am too." Mr. Cohen said, "Your a good man, and my son loves you, so I guess we will have to be putting up with each other from now on." He said with a chuckle

"Yeah I guess so."

"I'm tired you guys crying that much takes a lot out of you." Mark said with a laugh. "I'm gonna go up to bed."

"Goodnight" They all said in unison

"Hey what are you saying goodnight for? Your coming with me." Mark said as he grabbed Rogers hand.

"Oh god no!" His dad said. "I may be able to accept this but not in my house will you to do anything of that sort."

"We weren't gonna do anything dad. I just want him to lay with me tonight was really hard and I need him there with me."

"Fine, but don't do anything." He said firmly as the two men walked up the stairs hand in hand.

Mark couldn't believe how many emotions he went through today. He just wanted to lay down in Rogers arms and fall into a deep peaceful sleep.


	10. Breakfast Pleasure

Chapter 10- Breakfast pleasure

Mark was sitting at the kitchen table with Cindy drinking coffee. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen had gone out to brunch. They offered to wait for Mark and Roger to wake up but Cindy told them she figured they would be a while and that they should just go.

Roger was asleep in bed. He groggily opened his eyes and stretched. He looked over to Marks side of the bed, but he wasn't there. Roger was saddened by this, he had wanted to to wake Mark with his favorite alarm clock. He wanted kiss and love and embrace him, but he was gone.

Roger got up and got dressed and went downstairs. He looked into the kitchen and saw Cindy reading the paper at the table and Mark at the counter making a new cup of coffee. He walked in and put his finger to his lips to tell Cindy to be quiet. He tip-toed over to Mark and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good morning sexy." Roger whispered into Marks ear in a tone he knew Mark could not resist.

"Hey babe" Mark said as Roger been to kiss and suck Marks neck.

"Mmm..." Mark groaned grabbing Rogers head and holding it in one spot.

"I thought you said no hickey's this weekend." He mumbled into Marks neck

"I did, but now they know about us and I don't care. Besides this weekend will be over when we leave later."

"Good, I've been wanting to kiss your neck all weekend. I know how much you love it."

"Guys, must you always make out when I'm in the room?" Cindy said putting down the paper and getting up to get more coffee. "Out of my way." She said pushing them away from in front of the coffee pot.

"Yes we do." Mark said as he lead Roger over to the chair and sat down. Roger straddled him and continued to suck his neck. Less than a minute later Roger pulled his lips away from Marks neck revealing a large dark hickey.

"Fuck." Cindy said looking at her brothers neck. "How the fuck did you give him that big of a hickey that fast?"

"I'm just a sexual god!" Roger exclaimed

"You sure its not just that Mark bruises easily?"

"Fuck you. Just ruin my moment why don't you?"

"Anytime Rog." She said sitting down at the table.

Mark grabbed Roger and began to suck and bite his neck.

"What are you doing babe?" Roger asked. "You've never liked to give hickeys before."

"You marked your territory, now I wanna mark mine." He said playfully biting his neck.

"Mark can you hurry up I don't think I can watch this much longer."

"I'm sorry, sis. I would but Rogers skin doesn't bruise like mine does. It takes a little longer."

"Or I'm still just a sexual god and you just don't wanna admit it!" Roger chuckled

"I wouldn't say God. Maybe just more experienced." Mark said as he continued to kiss his boyfriends neck.

"Judging by the sounds you were making the other night. I am a God!" Roger said playfully as he began to grind his hips into Marks.

"Mmm.." Mark moaned as he pulled away from Rogers neck.

"There now we have each marked each other."

Roger stood up to get something to eat and Mark slapped his ass.

"You know you want it." He said as he started to walk around Marks chair. He bent down to Marks ear. "Thanks baby." He moaned as he licked his lips.

The coffee cup slipped out of Marks hands and fell to the floor. "Fuck! Roger you know I loose all control when you use that tone."

Cindy sat in her chair and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What you are laughing at?" Mark asked looking annoyed

"I don't know. I just don't think that the tone of someone's voice could do that to you." She said mockingly

"O really?" Roger said as he walked over to her chair. He wrapped his arms around her and bent down to her ear. "You are so sexy baby. I need you." Roger whispered into her ear.

"Holy shit! Please fuck me now!" She said as she slid down lower into the chair.

Roger unwrapped his arms from Cindy and walked over to where Mark was on the floor cleaning up the spill. He bent down and kissed him with passion on the lips.

"Fuck you Roger. That was mean." Cindy exclaimed.

"You still think the tone of his voice can't make you loose all control?" Mark said now mocking her.

Roger walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal. He sat down at the table and began to eat it as Mark finished cleaning up his mess. Cindy just laughed at how clumsy her brother could be as she stood up and walked up stairs. Thanks to Roger she was now really turned on.


	11. Horny at the Life Cafe

Chapter 11- Horny at the Life Cafe

"Come on you guys we need to leave!" Marks father yelled up the stairs.

Roger grabbed his bag and went over to Mark. "You ready to go home baby?"

"Fuck yes I am. I love my sister and my parents but I miss our loft."

"Me too babe."

"Could you two be a little fucking slower!" Cindy yelled up just as the lovers began to walk down the stairs.

They all walked outside and got into the car. The car ride over was filled with emotion, mainly from Mrs. Cohen who was crying because her baby was leaving her again. They pulled up to the bus stop and got out. They all hugged each other and said their goodbyes. Even Roger and Mr. Cohen.

When Mark pulled away from hugging his mother she handed him an envelope.

"What's this mom"

"Money for AZT, food, heat, whatever you need honey."

"Mom you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You are my son and I'm going to take care of you. If you guys ever need anything," she said turning to look at Roger now, "Please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you so much." The two men said.

"This will really help Mrs. Cohen. Thank you."

Finally both men hugged Cindy. "Thanks for making this easier on me." Mark said.

Roger walked over and hugged Cindy. "You may be a sarcastic ass." She said with a laugh.

"Hey so are you." Roger said

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say You may be a sarcastic ass, but you love my brother and thats good enough for me."

"Aww." Roger said playfully. "I love you too Cindy."

They parted ways, and the musician and filmmaker got on the bus. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen waved to them until the bus finally started moving. Roger reached over and grabbed the envelope out of Marks coat pocket.

"Lets see how much their contributing to the keep us alive fund." He said sarcastically. Roger opened the envelope and counted the money. "Holy shit! They gave us $2000."

"Really." Mark said grabbing the envelope back. "Guess we won't have to starve to survive this month." He put the envelope back in his coat pocket and put his hand on Rogers cheek. "Thank you, for making this weekend survivable. There is no fucking way I could have done this without you." He said as he pulled Rogers lips down to meet his own.

He pulled away slightly, to the point where as he spoke his lips brushed against Marks. "Your welcome Marky. I'm glad I could be here for you."

Mark pulled away and put his head on Rogers chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roger said as he bent down and kissed his head.

As they pulled into their bus stop Roger lifted his head and looked out the window. "Fuck, what are Maureen and Joanne doing here?"

Mark looked out the window. "I have no fucking clue." He said sounding puzzled.

They got off the bus and walked over to them. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"I missed you too Rog." Maureen said as she put her arms around him and hugged him.

"We all missed you so we decided that we could all go for dinner at the Life Cafe. Collins sent us down her to get you two." Joanna said as she let go of Mark and walked over to Roger.

"Sounds good, but can we drop our bags off at home first?" Mark asked

"No, Mimi, Collins, and Angel are waiting for us at the Life. You two will be fine." Maureen said stubbornly

They started off towards the Life Cafe. Mark and Roger hand and hand. Joanne with her hand around Maureen's waist. 20 minutes later they walked through the door of the cafe.

"Roger! Mark!" Mimi exclaimed as she waved her hand in the air."Over here!"

They walked over to the table they were at and went around giving everyone a hug. Joanne and Maureen sat down next to Angel and Collins, and Mark and Roger took their seats next to Mimi.

"So, how was the trip?" Collins asked.

"It went well." Mark said.

"Did you guys fuck?" Angel said with a laugh.

"Of course they did. Rogers constantly horny how could they not." Mimi said as she ruffled Rogers hair.

"Don't be so catty Meems. Just because you miss my cock." Roger laughed as he squeezed her knee.

"O yeah I'm sure thats it." She said sarcastically as she hit Roger on the arm.

"Don't deny it Mimi. Your just mad that Marks gets to suck it now." He said as he bent down and started to kiss Marks neck.

"Somebody's horny today." Angel said motioning to Roger.

"That particular somebody is always horny." Collins said as he threw a piece of bread at Roger, snapping him back into the reality that he was in the cafe not alone with Mark in the loft.

"Your all just jealous that you can't have me." Roger said with a cocky smirk.

"You'll have to excuse him." Mark said, "He's been on this whole "I'm a Sexual God" thing lately"

"Like I said earlier according to the sounds you were making in bed I am a sexual god!" He said playfully.

"Hey you never answered the question." Angel said. "Did you two manage to fuck in your parents house?"

"Fuck yes!" Roger said taking a drink of his beer.

"You two had sex in your parents house!" Joanne exclaimed. "Were they home?"

"No but Cindy was downstairs."

"You fucked him while his sister was sitting downstairs? Dam thats hot." Mimi said with a giggle.

"Well it wasn't intentional. Nobody was home and things started to get hot and heavy on the couch and Cindy walked in. So we went upstairs to finish each other off." Mark said turning slightly red at talking about his sex life.

"Whoa, how hot and heavy are we talking?" Joanne asked

"Well I was on top of him, our shirts were on the floor, and my hand was down his pants." Roger said laughing at how uncomfortable this was making Mark.

"Wow, could she hear you upstairs?" Maureen giggled.

"Of course they were." Mimi answered for them. "Rogers a screamer." She said laughing.

"That is such a fucking lie." Roger said throwing the piece of bread that Collins had thrown at him at Mimi.

"O don't deny it Rog, you were louder than me sometimes."

"Let's get Marks take on this." Collins said trying to stop what could possibly turn into a fight between the song writer and the dancer. They were both so stubborn.

"O yeah." Mark said as he reached up and began to run his fingers through his boyfriends hair. "He's loud!"

"Fuck you." Roger said grabbing Marks hand and pulling the filmmaker into a deep kiss.

They spent the rest of their time at the cafe talking and laughing. Just being themselves. Fun, flirty, and dirty as hell. When they finished they all walked outside into the cold.

"Hey you guys all wanna come back to the loft and get drunk?" Roger asked.

"Fuck yes!" They all agreed in unison.

"Ok then lets go." Mark said putting his hand around Rogers waist and pulling him close, as everyone started to wonder in the direction of home. "If you want after they all leave," He whispered in his ear. "I'll be aggressive again in bed tonight. Since I know now that that turns you on."

"Oh please do." Roger said as he pushed his thigh against Marks crotch, causing him to let out a moan of passion.

"Are you two horny bitches coming." Collins yelled back at them.

"Hold your fucking horses." Roger said as he kissed Mark before running to catch up to the rest of the group.

As they were walking Joanne looked at Marks neck. "Holy fuck Mark how long did it take for Roger to give up that big of a Hickey?"

"A couple minutes" Mark replied with a shrug

"Holy shit!" Collins said looking at Marks neck. "How the hell did you do that in a couple of minutes?"

"I can do amazing things with my mouth." Roger replied licking his lips.

"It's true." Mimi piped up. "I still have marks from some of Rogers hickey's"

Maureen walked over and looked at Mimi's neck. "Shit yes you do." She said sounding shocked. "Hey Rog, wanna give me a hickey?"

"I'm pretty sure that would make Mark and Joanne mad." Roger pointed out

"Fine" She said as she walked off in a huff to catch up to Joanne.


	12. Drinking Game

Chapter 12- Drinking Games

The door to the loft opened and they all began to walk inside.

"Oh its so good to be home." Roger said throwing his bag aside and running to pick up his guitar.

Everyone else walked over to the counter and put down the bags they were carrying. They had stopped off at the liquor store on the way home just incase they were out of drinks.

"Hey, Rog!" Angel yelled as they began to poor shots, "How bout stop making love to your guitar and come over here. You'll have plenty of time to be anti-social later."

"Fine." He said reluctantly putting his guitar down and walking over to them.

"Here's to Mark and Roger being home." Collins said as he handed Roger a glass.

"And." Maureen interjected. "Heres to all of us."

They all drank then grabbed all the alcohol and went to go sit on the couch. Maureen sat on the floor with Joanne at her side. Collins sat on the chair with Angel on the floor in between his legs. And Mimi went and sat on one end of the couch while Roger stretched out on the other with Mark half in between his legs half on his lap.

"Oh I have a good idea. Lets all tell the craziest or kinkiest place you've done it. And if you have done it there too you have to take a drink of your beer." Maureen said enthusiastically.

"Thats a good idea Maureen, if you wanna get me wasted!" Roger laughed.

"Thats true Maureen, there aren't many places Roger hasn't had sex." Mark said with a laugh. "So lets play."

"Ok I'll go first." Joanne said. "One of the craziest places I did it was..um..In an elevator in my law firms building."

"Not fair! That was with me! Now I have to take a drink." Maureen laughed.

"Ok wait, so it doesn't have to be the elevator in her building right? Just an elevator in general?" Collins asked.

"Yeah just take a drink if you've had sex in an elevator." Maureen said

Roger and Collins both took a drink.

"When was this?" Mark asked looking up at Roger.

"It was a while ago. Some chick I met at a bar, we were on our way up to her apartment and we kinda couldn't wait any longer." Roger said as he rubbed Marks chest.

"Ok my turn. Um lets see I had sex in the bathroom of a McDonalds." Maureen said

"Does it count if it was a Burger King?" Mimi asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Roger chuckled.

"Yeah these can be pretty general, so you know like bathroom of a fast food restaurant."

Mimi and Roger both took a drink.

"My turn." Roger said with an sly grin.

"What's that look for?" Collins asked looking up at Roger.

"I've got somewhere I'm willing to bet none of you have done it. Inside one of the prehistoric animal display cases at the museum."

"How the fuck...?" Mimi started.

"I was dating a chick who worked there. I went there to pick her up for our date after they had closed. I went in and she was rearranging one of the displays and she told me to come back there with her and she would be done in a minute. Well I went back and things got a little carried away. Needless to say we woke up to a very angry Manager with a group of kids on a field trip the next morning."

They all burst out laughing.

"Well you got us on that Rog." Angel said still laughing uncontrollably.

The game went on like this tell everyone had gone and Roger had taken a drink after each one. He went through two beers while everyone else went through one.

"Well I guess you got us Rog. You have had sex pretty much everywhere." Mimi said as she reached for another beer.

"Well, I would like to take this time to again reinstate that I am a Sex God." He said with a laugh.

"Roger if we all agree with you will you stop saying that?" Joanne asked.

"Most likely, yes. I mainly just want to hear Mark admit it."

"You." Mark said reaching up and putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Are a Sex God." He laughed before pulling his head down and kissing him.

"Good enough for me." Roger said pulling away. And looking into Marks beautiful eyes. There was lust in them and Roger knew he had to get everyone out of the loft so Mark could have his way with him.

"Hey so it's getting late. You guys might wanna head home."

Mimi caught Rogers eye and she knew why he wanted them out. She looked over at the rest of them and knew that they knew it too. "Lets have a little fun." she mouthed to them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Nah I'm not really that tired." Mimi said glancing at her watch. "Besides it's only 1:00. You guys tired?" She motioned to the rest of the group.

"No not really." Came the murmurs in reply.

Roger knew what she was she doing. He looked up and caught her eye. "Fuck you." He whispered to her.

She just laughed and looked back to the group. Angel got up and straddled Collins and began to kiss him. Angel knew this would turn Roger and Mark on even more and piss them off. Mark started to grind his hips into Rogers.

"Ohh...Mmm..." Roger began to moan. "Ok you guys I don't care if your tired or not get out!"

"But why Rog, we wanna stay. Give us one reason why not." Maureen said knowing full well that she was torturing him.

"I want to fuck him!" He exclaimed.

"Fine Roger, all you had to do was ask." Collins said playfully.

They all got up and walked out of the loft hugging and saying goodbye as they went.


	13. Handcuffs

Chapter 13- Handcuffs

Roger came back in after hugging Mimi goodbye, to find Mark in the kitchen cleaning up.

He walked up behind him, put his arms around him, and grabbed his cock. Mark moaned with pleasure and dropped the bottle he was holding. Mark turned around and grabbed Roger by the neck pulling him into a kiss. Roger pushed Mark up against the wall pinning his arms above his head and starting to kiss his way down his body.

"Ohhh...uh..uh...ahh." Were the only sound that escaped Marks lips as Roger began kissing his chest and pulling off his shirt.

Mark grabbed Roger and pulled his lips to his. Roger moved his thigh onto Marks dick and started to grind his hips in circles. "I thought you wanted to let me take charge." Mark moaned. "You always please me babe, let me do all the work, to thank you for this weekend."

"Well when you put it that way." Roger released Marks arms.

Mark grabbed Rogers hand and pulled him into the bedroom. They quickly stripped off each other's clothes and Mark pushed Roger against the bed. He began to deeply kiss Roger to distract him from what he was picking up off the floor. Mark grabbed a pair of handcuffs and slipped them on Rogers wrists before connecting them to the bed frame.

"What are you doing Mark?" He said pulling at the handcuffs begging to be set free.

"Tonight is all about you." Mark whispered as he began to kiss Rogers ear. "What do you want baby?" Mark said playfully.

"You...you...Mark I want you."

"Be more specific." Mark started to kiss his lovers chest.

"S...s...s..suck..me!"

"Gladly" Mark said as he kissed his way south.

Roger moaned loudly as Mark took him into his mouth. Roger began to thrust his hips uncontrollably. Mark moved upwards and let Roger push into him. Both men moaned uncontrollably at the amount of passion between them.

"Mark...Mark...Mark" Roger yelled as his thrusts picked up in pace.

Finally both men came and collapsed. Mark reached up and set his lover free from the bindings. Roger grabbed Mark and kissed him.

"Where the fuck did you get handcuffs?"

"Maureen gave them to me earlier tonight." He said laying his head on Rogers chest.

"Remind me to thank her." The song writer said running his fingers through Marks hair.

"Thank you for this weekend Rog. You were amazing."

"No, thank you for that hot sex. Now were even." Roger said before both men drifted off to sleep madly in love in each other's arms.


End file.
